13 kwietnia 1985
Program 1 6.00, 6.30, 7.00 i 7.30 — TV TR: Chemia, sem. II, Wskazówki metodyczne, sem. II, J. polski, sem. IV (Obyczaje ludowe w „Chłopach”) i Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. IV (Instalacja wodociągowa) 8.00 Program dnia 8.05 Tydzień na działce 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Sobótka” i film „Przygoda z Iwami” z serii — „Don Kiszot z Manczy" 10.30 Dziennik 10.40 W. Wodecki: „Rzecz o zagładzie miasta", reż. W. Wodecki z cyklu: „Historia dramatu polskiego" 11.50 „Arbat" — prod, radź., „Tokaj” i „Szarospatak" oraz „Półwysep Tihany" — prod. węg. — dok. filmy z cyklu: „Podróż boz biletu" 12.30 „Zrobić dyplom i..." 12.55 Rolniczy mag, techniczny 13.25 TV Koncert Życzeń dla honorowych dawców krwi 13.55 „Świat z bliska": Zimbabwe 14.30 Program wojskowy 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 TV lista przebojów 15.30 Dla niesłyszących: „W świacie ciszy" 16.00 „Gwiazdy poranne" — film fab. prod. polskiej 17.30 „Sołtys — kto to taki?" 18.10 Losowanie Toto Lotka 18.20 „Pegaz" — aktualności kulturalne 19.00 Dla dzieci — dobranoc: ,,Przygody Bolka i Lolka" 19.10 „Zyć w krajobrazie" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 „Taśmy prawdy" — film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. USA 22.05 Dziennik 22.10 SPORT: turniej o szablę Wołodyjowskiego 23.10 Kino nocne: „Czy zabiła?" — film fab. (kryminalny) prod. francuskiej Program 2 12.30 i 13.00 — NURT (powtórzenie wykładów) 13.30 Dziennik 13.35 Informator kulturalny 13.50 Dla młodych widzów: „5 — 10 — 15" — zespół „Dom" przedstawia 15.05 „Paląca pustynia" — odc. dok. filmu brytyjskiej TV.z cykju: „Zyjqca planeta" 16.00 Wideoteka 16.30 Ze sztuką na ty 17.35 Gość programu 17.40 1500 sekund wielkiego sportu 18.05 „Spektrum" — mag. nauki i techniki 18.30 Program lokalny 19.00 „Oblicza świata" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 „Bis na bis" 20.50 Filharmonia: Symfonia d-moll op. 120 R. Schumana gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyr. T. Strugałły 21.20 Goście programu: przed XI Konkursem Chopinowskim 21.30 Jazz w studiu stereo 22.10 Dziennik 22.15 „Zamordowana królowa" — film fab. (historyczny) prod. franc. TV z cyklu: „Królowie przeklęci" BBC1 6.45 Open University 8.30 Roobarb 8.35 Battle of the Planets 9.00 Saturday Superstore 12.12 Weather News 12.15 Grandstand 17.05 News; Weather News 17.15 Sport/Regional News 17.20 The New Adventures of Wonder Woman 18.05 Terry and June 18.35 The New Maverick 20.05 The Kenny Everett Television Show 20.35 Dynasty 21.25 Bergerac 22.20 News and Sport; Weather News 22.35 Match of the Day 23.25 Late Late Horror: Dracula has Risen from the Grave 0.55 Weather 1.00 Closedown BBC2 6.25 Open University 15.10 Saturday Cinema 1: Stolen Assignment 16.10 Saturday Cinema 2: The Prince of Central Park 17.25 World Snooker 18.35 The Day the Universe Changed 19.25 News and Sport; Weather 19.40 Rugby Special 20.35 World Snooker 21.25 Jephtha 23.50 World Snooker Ulster Television 9.25 CARTOON 9.35 NEW SERIES: SCOOBY DOO 10.00 No. 73 11.20 FIREBALL XL5 11.45 THE SMURFS 12.15 WORLD OF SPORT 12.43 LUNCHTIME NEWS 12.45 ITN NEWS 12.50 ON THE BALL 13.15 GOLF 13.25 RACING FROM SALISBURY 13.40 RALLYING 13.55 RACING FROM SALISBURY 14.10 WRESTLING 14.40 ATHLETICS 15.30 RACING FROM SALISBURY 15.45 HALF-TIMER SOCCER ROUND-UP 15.55 CHAMPIONSHIP BOXING 16.45 RESULTS 16.55 ULSTER SPORTS RESULTS 17.00 ITN NEWS 17.03 ULSTER NEWS 17.05 DIFFRENT STROKES 17.35 ROBIN OF SHERWOOD 18.40 NEW SERIES: THE GRUMBLE WEEDS RADIO SHOW 19.10 THE PRICE IS RIGHT 20.10 T.J. HOOKER 21.05 ITN NEWS AND SPORT 21.18 ULSTER NEWS AND WEATHER 21.20 CELEBRITY 23.15 AUF WIEDERSEHEN, PET 0.10 NEWS AT BEDTIME